A Night Out
by 2kool4skool
Summary: The Cullen siblings indulge another of Alice’s ideas. Told from Jasper, Edward and Emmett’s perspectives. All Canon Pairings.
1. Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

Chapter 1 – Jasper's POV

One quiet afternoon, while I was deeply absorbed in a book on the civil war, I felt Alice's emotions shift to absolute delight. Alice suddenly walked into the living room wearing a very excited grin. "We're going out," she announced.

"I don't know Alice," Edward started, clearly seeing her idea in her thoughts.

"I had a vision. It will be so fun," she insisted.

"What torture are you inflicting on us now?" Bella asked sceptically, as she helped Renesmee with her homework.

"Oh Bella, this will be fun. We are going to a club," she exclaimed, her eyes still alight with joy.

"What kind of club?" I asked, preparing myself for the answer. I could already feel the burn of being close to so many humans.

"A dance club. It will be so fun. We'll dress up and dance…"

"Alice, no," Bella groaned.

"Can I come dance, Aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked politely.

"Sorry honey, but your mom and dad need a night out."

"I really don't think we do," Bella began. I watched as Alice's eyes drifted away and she was lost in a vision. I suddenly felt Edward's shot of lust and watched the smile grow on his face.

"It might be nice to have a night out," Edward suddenly agreed.

"Not you too," Bella complained. She looked to me for support, knowing that I was probably the only other one here who would back her up. Although I could understand Bella's trepidation about attending a dance club, when she had not publically danced since her clumsy days as a human, I also knew what it meant to Alice and when it came to making Alice happy, rational thought was tossed out the window.

"I have already picked out everybody's outfits…"

"Of course you have," Bella interrupted, although Alice acted like she hadn't heard her speak.

"Well except Rosalie's. I trust her fashion sense enough."

"Oh God, what are you making us wear?" Bella growled. Edward seemed to smile in response to this question and I assumed, Emmett, Edward and I would all be satisfied with the wardrobe selections.

The day of the event arrived and Edward, Emmett, and I went hunting before sitting in the living room waiting for Alice to force Bella into whatever she had to wear. "Alice absolutely not," Bella shouted.

"Bella, Edward will love it." Of course Alice would play the Edward card, but it was likely the most effective.

"I can't wear this."

"Bella, this is a very expensive dress, from a very famous designer." As if that would have any effect. Bella had no desire to wear expensive clothing, the only reason she did was to appease Alice. Well it was the reason we all did, except Rosalie; the only other person to understand Alice's love for clothes.

Rosalie attempted to support Alice by telling Bella the dress really was nice and she would really only be wearing it for Edward anyway. Bella had agreed to try it on and must have caught sight of her reflection when she exclaimed, "For crying out loud I'm somebody's mother." The house was suddenly quiet and I felt Rosalie's feelings of hurt wash through her. Emmett flinched toward the staircase, as if to go to her.

"How bad is it?" he whispered to Edward.

"It hurt, but she's going to act like it didn't happen."

"Rosalie, I…" Bella started, horrified at what she'd said.

"It's okay Bella. I know you didn't mean it that way," Rosalie offered, and I felt her faking a sense of cheer.

"I just…"

"Bella, will you please stop being so difficult?" Alice demanded, acting as if nothing had happened. "Renesmee is not even here, she is out with Carlisle and Esme."

"Fine, lets get this over with," Bella muttered, fuelled most likely by the guilt I could feel radiating from her.

Alice insisted each woman go down one at a time, as if they were walking down a runway. Only Alice would turn our evening into a fashion show, with us as the audience. Both Emmett and Edward rolled their eyes, but as they loved their sister, they were indulgent of her idiosyncrasies.

Rosalie came down first, and as soon as she came into view Emmett's lust for his wife slammed into me. I admired the dress as Alice would expect me to tell her how much I loved what everyone was wearing. It was in fact a dress, even if it covered very little skin. The top was a halter that tied behind her neck. The midsection was open with two fabric panels that used elastic rushing to keep the material secure in place over the bust. The skirt was short, and tight, and judging from the emotions radiating off my brother, it wouldn't be intact at the end of the night.

She went over to her husband and leaned into him to wait for her sisters. Bella was next, and as soon as she appeared I now had to deal with Edward's lust as well. Bella's dress, if you could call it that, was bright red, and looked more like ripped scraps of fabric sewn together in a dress shape. Of course, since Alice bought it, it must be couture. It was a one shoulder dress, with the one sleeve going down to her wrist. The dress would turn a lot of heads tonight, something that would no doubt irritate Bella beyond belief. Good thing she had Edward as a distraction.

As Alice descended the stairs, the other two women could have worn nothing because I only had eyes for my wife. She looked stunning in a purple dress, with open shoulders, three quarter length sleeves and a cut out section at the bust. As a man I probably should not be so aware of how to describe dresses, but I'd heard Alice describe them more than enough to know all the terms in the fashion world.

As Alice reached me we turned to look at our siblings, Edward was admiring Bella's dress with a grin on his face, one of both amusement and appreciation.

"Bella, I remembered you had a fondness for wearing ripped clothes," Alice teased, earning her a nasty scowl from Bella.

"So where are we going?" Rosalie asked, as she turned to her sister.

"We are taking a drive to Boston, where we won't be recognized. Oh and we will all have hotel rooms for the evening. So it's just a fun night out," Alice promised. We all smiled, even Bella, knowing that our nights would make the torture worth it.

We took three separate cars. Bella and Edward took Bella's Ferrari, Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's M3 and Alice and I took her Porsche. It was one of those rare occasions when she let me drive it.

As we arrived at the club, Alice was bouncing in the passenger's seat. I slid the key from the ignition and got out of the car to open her door for her. I was careful not to touch her because my fear would have permeated into her. She knew however, I could see in her eyes that she understood my hesitation about spending the night surrounded by humans that would be in much too close proximity, and would smell absolutely appetizing. She herself didn't seem nervous, so obviously her visions told her that I would not take a snap at anyone.

We joined the other members of our family before walking across the lot to stand in line. I felt the lust from the few men waiting to get in, and the bouncers checking ID's, as well as jealousy from some of them women standing in line. I snared my arm around Alice as if irrationally I needed to protect her from the humans surrounding us. She melted into my touch and I found myself totally distracted by my lust and desire for my wife.

After handing our fake ID's to the bouncers, we were admitted into the club. The scent of blood was overwhelming and Alice slid her hand into mine, as we progressed further inside. We stopped at the edge of the dance floor, watching humans flutter about to the beat of the heavy bass.

I was wary, trying desperately to block out the smell that was overpowering my every thought. Alice spun in front of me and tugged on my hand to follow her. Always trusting, I did just that and she escorted me onto the dance floor. I ignored the overwhelming lusty emotions surrounding me and watched my wife spin lithely in front of me before pressing her body flush against mine. Just like that, the scent was forgotten and the only thing I processed was the love of my life grinding against me on the dance floor. I didn't see my siblings join us, or the envious stares of the men and women who admired our beauty from a distance.

I saw only my wife, as she slid her hand up to pull my mouth down to hers. I fed off the desire that surrounded me and pushed it into her. She gasped from the strength of it, and kissed me back fervently. As the kiss deepened we both lost our heads and it wasn't until Edward hit me, that I realized Alice had started to unbutton my shirt. I pulled away from her and the desire in her eyes nearly pushed me over the edge. I wanted that hotel room now. Alice stepped back from me and started to twirl on her own before taking my hand and letting me dance with her again. I could barely concentrate. I was overwhelmed by her and for the first time as a vampire I felt clumsy as I tried to dance alongside my wife.

To distract myself, I chanced a glance at my siblings. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen and I smiled that Alice and I had at least more restraint than they did. Edward and Bella were dancing together, but I could feel the lust rolling off of both of them and it wouldn't be long before they too would not be able to keep up this façade.

I turned back to Alice and she smiled at me. I pulled her back against me, and we swayed to the music, as I lowered my mouth to her neck and kissed her just beneath the earlobe. I felt her shudder and I smiled against her skin. I lifted my lips to less than an inch above her ear and whispered loud enough for her to hear over the music. "You look incredible tonight."

She smiled against my shoulder, before looking up into my eyes. "Thank you for doing this for me." The look in her eyes halted me for a second. There was so much brewing beneath the surface and behind the surge of happiness I felt, there was also a sense of sadness.

"You know I would do anything for you, but why is this so important?" Her eyes looked sad as she stared back into mine and I desperately wanted to take away her pain. "Alice, what is the matter?"

She took my hand in hers and pulled me off the floor to a set of white couches in one of the corners of the club. We sat down across from a very enthusiastic, intoxicated pair of humans that would put Rose and Emmett to shame.

"I don't have any memories of being human. This missing part of my past makes me feel like even more of an outsider than these visions do. You all have these concrete memories of your lives, your family, your homes. I don't have that. It's as if your human life separates you from me, because it's something inaccessible to me. I can't describe it." I could feel her desperation as she spoke. "During the time you were human, we likely would have met at a dance and maybe after the war you would have come home to me. Times have changed and the closest thing to one of those dances is a dance club like this. I wanted to do something human; something fun and have an experience that would make me feel like I belonged in that world with you too. Without my human memories I feel incomplete, not whole."

Her words caught me off guard and the pain this obviously caused her made me feel horrible. "My life before you doesn't matter. You are my life. Without you I would still be suffering, wishing for anything to end this existence I was forced to endure. You brought light into my life. I don't care about my human life. It's a bunch of blurry memories pertaining to a family I always tried to escape, and succeeded leaving during the war. The only life that matters to me is the one I share with you. I will do anything for you, including experiencing moments that are missing from your human life, because I want to spend every day of my existence making you happy. It's true if we met when I was human, I would have courted you, danced with you, proposed to you and had I survived the war I would have come home to you. We don't live in that world though Alice. My life led up to me meeting you in a dingy diner and finding the hope and strength to live again." I reached my hand up and caressed her face lightly, waiting for her smile to light up her features. The sadness started to dissipate from her eyes, but it didn't fully disappear. "Come on, let's complete your human experience. Then tonight Darlin'," I said, using my southern accent. "I will make you feel whole."

Her eyes lit up then and I felt her lust spike before I pulled her out onto the floor and spun her around. Dancing came second nature to us. She was so graceful as we danced. Nothing looked more beautiful to me than Alice in that moment.

Suddenly Alice gasped at the same time Edward hit my shoulder again. He motioned for me to follow and our wives trailed behind us as we rounded the corner to where Emmett had a man pressed into the wall. "I think you owe the lady an apology," Emmett hissed. I could sense the man's fear as he sputtered out an apology, never taking his eyes off of Emmett as he did it. Edward and I went closer to calm him down. Emmett's eyes were black with fury and I was surprised this kid's heart hadn't given out.

"Emmett you need to let go," Edward said gently, as his hand made contact with Emmett's shoulder.

The bloodlust was raging in Emmett. He really wanted to kill this man. I sent a feeling of calm towards him. Edward tried talking again.

"Emmett, it's not worth it," Edward said, tightening his grip on our brother's shoulder.

Rosalie stepped towards him now. "Emmett let him go," she said gently.

"Don't you ever touch a woman without her permission again," Emmett growled. He released the kid then, whose neck had begun to bruise from the force Emmett had held him. This was Emmett's light grip. I tried to ignore the bruising as I watched the blood flood beneath the surface of his translucent skin. Venom began swirling in my mouth. Alice slid her hand into mine, pulling my attention away from the man who had obviously just assaulted my sister. Feeding off Emmett's anger I wanted to kill him too.

As I often did when a situation was getting out of hand, I focussed my attention on Alice, picturing her smile in my mind and using her feelings of love to wash through me and calm any unpleasant emotions.

Suddenly Emmett turned back around to the man who had violated his wife, pulled his fist back and slammed it into his face as lightly as he could. I heard the crack as his jaw shattered. Edward pulled on Emmett's shoulder again and he turned to his wife.

"Are you okay Rosalie?" Emmett whispered, as we walked away from the situation we had just gotten into.

"I'm indestructible Emmett."

"No Baby you're not. You just want people to think you are." It was then I sensed the pain rolling off of Rosalie. She was obviously reliving her most vivid human memories. I felt the bloodlust overtaking me again. I wanted blood. Alice squeezed my hand, reminding me I needed to focus on calming down.

No one was in the mood for dancing anymore, so we slipped past the dance floor and out to the coat check to retrieve our coats. I helped Alice into her coat before sliding into my own. She leaned into me as we waited for our siblings to finish getting ready and then we were out the door.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked, as he clicked the lock for the M3. He opened Rosalie's door for her as Alice started explaining the directions.

I waited with Alice's door open and then went around to the driver's side. As I slid the key into the ignition I noticed she was having a vision. "We have one more surprise along the way," she trilled.

"What might that be?" I asked, as I shifted the car into gear.

"We're going hit a ride program," she said gently, amusement in her tone.

"Tell me Emmett gets pulled over," I plead.

"We'll see," she said.

"As if you don't know what is going to happen," I muttered, glancing at her in my peripheral vision.

As the car rolled up to the flashing lights, I bit back a grin. Emmett was right behind us and it would be so fun to involve him in a high speed chase.

"Rosalie will murder you," Alice said, as she understood exactly what I was thinking.

It was Rosalie's name that halted me in my plan. As much as I'd love to prank Emmett, after Rosalie's experience, I could not interrupt the time they would need alone. The memories from her assault would be fresh in her mind and she would need her husband to remind her that he would always love her. It was the same thing I needed to remind Alice this evening. As I considered what we would be doing I felt a smile appear on my face. I knew what I had to do. I pictured the look of desire Alice had in her eyes on the dance floor and then pushed that lust over to her. She turned to look at me with curiousity on her face. Then I made concrete decisions on some of the actions I would do as soon as we were locked in our room. Alice gasped as vision after vision hit her. Her own desire and lust spiking.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slipped it out and handed it to Alice. It was not that I couldn't multitask by talking on the phone while driving, but I didn't want to give the cop anything to harass me about.

"No Rose, Jasper promises not to do anything to Emmett," she trilled. "I saw it clearly. We're all getting through."

"Have you had anything to drink tonight?" the gruff officer asked from my window, he stuck his head inside the car and the scent of his blood hit me hard. I had only enough air in my lungs to answer. If I breathed in I would kill this man.

"No sir, I have not."

He appraised Alice before turning his attention to me. I did not appreciate the spike of lust in his emotions. I tried not to justify killing him, as he pulled himself back out of the car and waved us forward. I pressed down hard on the gas pedal to try and rid the car of the strong, overpowering scent of human blood. Alice reached her hand over and slid it into mine. "You did fine Jazz."

I slipped my gaze up to the rear view mirror to see both of my brothers behind me. I didn't imagine they had much trouble ignoring the man's scent. This thought bothered me. Why was I the only weak one?

As we arrived at our room, Alice slid her hand into mine and pulled me through the door. "I can feel that you are upset," she whispered, as she lifted our hands up to her lips.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said gently as I pushed feelings of love into her.

"Don't hide it Jazz," she replied.

"Tonight is about you," I said as I pressed my lips to her shoulder.

"No tonight is about us," she said, as she used her free hand to lift my chin.

"I just wish I could be stronger," I sighed

"The fact that you do resist when the pull of blood is stronger for you than the rest of us makes you strong. We didn't have a century of getting used to instant gratification. You survived an entire night dancing with a bunch of human's and you didn't do anything. You're stronger than you think you are Jasper."

I wished I could believe her words but I didn't. My whole family was stronger than me. I was their weakest link. I wanted to be stronger for her. I wanted to make her proud, to feel worthy of her love.

"I can feel your doubt," she said, her eyes turning sharper.

"I don't want to fight with you Alice," I whimpered. The very thought caused me pain.

"Look at us, two broken individuals made whole only by eachother," she whispered.

"You're the better half," I teased.

"Make me feel whole Jasper," she said seductively.

"Yes Ma'am," I said in my southern drawl. Then I pushed her back onto the bed, sending her feelings of lust and desire as my mouth found her collar bone.

She shivered beneath me, as my hand slid down to her waist. I moved my mouth slowly up to her jaw, lingering inches from her lips. She growled before turning her head so that her mouth found mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Jasper. That will never change."

We ended up having a very enjoyable night.


	2. Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

Chapter 2 – Edward's POV

I heard Alice coming before she had entered the room, her mind practically screaming at me that she had an idea. I looked at her expectantly, awaiting her new plan, and assuming whatever it was Bella wasn't going to like it. "We're going out," she announced, and her mind filled with images of us dancing in a dark, public place.

"I don't know Alice," I started saying, as the images became more defined.

"I had a vision. It will be so fun," she insisted. I saw an image of Jasper twirling her into his arms.

"What torture are you inflicting on us now?" Bella asked, her tone pleading with Alice that it wouldn't be something she was going to hate. I already knew though it was exactly something she was going to hate.

"Oh Bella, this will be fun. We are going to a club," she exclaimed. She turned to smile at my wife as she said this. I was quite surprised she hadn't waited to make this announcement when Rosalie was around to back her up.

"What kind of club?" Jasper asked. I could see the fearful thoughts running through his mind. The poor guy had enough trouble with her shopping malls, but this was going to be pure and utter torture for him.

"A dance club. It will be so fun. We'll dress up and dance…"

"Alice, no," Bella groaned, her eyes searching mine for support.

"Can I come dance Auntie Alice?" my sweet little angel asked from her spot next to her mother. The very idea would have stopped my heart if it wasn't already dead.

"Sorry honey, but your mom and dad need a night out."

"I really don't think we do," Bella insisted. Alice suddenly pulled me into a vision with her, showing me exactly what Bella would be wearing at this event. There was no way I could pass up the chance to see my wife in that.

"It might be nice to have a night out," I agreed with my sister, earning a death glare from my wife.

"Not you too," Bella complained, turning her attention to Jasper hoping he would back her. I listened to his thoughts about his wife and knew we were all trapped by the pull our wives held over us. We could never do anything to make them unhappy.

"I have already picked out everybody's outfits…" Alice continued.

"Of course you have," Bella groaned. Alice completely ignored her and went on speaking.

"Well except Rosalie's. I trust her fashion sense enough." A smug smile slid across her face at this.

"Oh God, what are you making us wear?" Bella growled. My mind instantly reminded me of what my wife would be wearing and I smiled. Jasper's mind started running with possibilities for Alice too, as Bella put the thought in his head. When the consideration turned to some of his favourite outfits that they had destroyed, I tried to block him out.

The day of the event had Alice in one of her irritating moods. She had stolen my wife from me before our daughter had even woken up. She had dragged Bella off to her get ready just as the sun touched the horizon. Considering clubs don't open until nightfall I found this absolutely ridiculous.

"You'll get her back in one piece Edward," Alice promised, as she smiled at me and dragged Bella out of the room. I suddenly felt irrationally cold with the loss of my love, even though I would see her in no more than a few hours, which is nothing for those that have an eternity to be together.

"Why do we have to get ready so early Alice?" Bella demanded, as she followed after our sister, groaning the whole way.

"Because we're leaving early, Bella. Edward would you mind taking my husband hunting so that he won't be thirsty tonight?" I nodded in acquiescence and went in search of my brothers deciding we may as well enjoy some male bonding time.

As soon as we arrived home from our rather uneventful morning I noticed Alice had laid out our clothes for us to change into. I rolled my eyes, but Emmett just laughed, while Jasper seemed to not notice any difference in his routine.

We dressed quickly and then I heard Alice and Rosalie struggling to dress my wife, and looked into their thoughts to see my wife sitting on our bed with her arms crossed staring at the piece of fabric hanging from a hanger in Alice's hand.

"Alice absolutely not," Bella shouted, even though she could have whispered and we all would have heard her.

"Bella, Edward would love this," Alice said, as she remembered the smile I had on my face when she showed me what Bella would be wearing. I smiled again at the memory, while Emmett drifted to thoughts about how revealing he could expect Rose's dress to be and how many men he expected to check her out.

"I can't wear this," Bella said.

"Bella, this is a very expensive dress, from a very famous designer," Alice said, and I smiled at Jasper's thoughts on such a comment.

"Bella, you will look lovely," Rosalie offered, and I was surprised to find very little malice or jealousy in her thoughts. Rosalie rarely liked to compliment anyone, unless it was my daughter who she loved beyond all reason like the rest of us. "You're wearing it for Edward, not for anyone else."

"I will try it on," Bella growled, snatching the dress from Alice's hand and slipping into it. When she went to stand in front of the mirror, she exclaimed, "For crying out loud I'm somebody's mother." It was as if time stood still. Many things happened at once. Rosalie was slammed with what those words meant to her, a feeling of agony and loss ripping through her, though immediately she chose to pretend it hadn't happened. Emmett's attention was now back on the conversation upstairs and fear for his wife being hurt ran through him. He yearned to run upstairs to be with her.

"How bad is it?" he whispered to me.

'It hurt, but she's going to act like it didn't happen."

"Rosalie, I…" Bella started apologizing, and I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know she felt horrible.

"It's okay Bella. I know you didn't mean it that way," Rosalie offered.

"I just…"

"Bella, will you please stop being so difficult?" Alice demanded, recognizing her sister's need to change the subject. "Renesmee is not even here, she is out with Carlisle and Esme."

"Fine, lets get this over with," Bella muttered, and I watched her frown as she followed her sisters out of the room.

Rosalie came down the stairs first and as soon as Emmett caught sight of her dress I felt nauseous at his thoughts. Now would have been a good time for Bella to shield everyone's thoughts from me, but I assumed she was punishing me for subjecting her to this. I tried to focus on Jasper's thoughts which were much more amusing. At least I wasn't alone in suffering the torture of Rose and Emmett's lust.

Bella was the next one to come down the stairs. She looked breath-taking; it was a good thing I didn't need air to live because I would have died on the spot. She walked over to me with a frown still gracing her face, but I smiled at her anyway. This seemed to irritate her further. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, which caused her to finally smile. She clutched my black shirt as she pulled herself closer to me. This might end up being a long night.

Once Alice had joined us, she turned to look at us with a smile. "Bella, I remembered you had a fondness for wearing ripped clothes," she teased. My mind flashed back to Bella's first hunting trip and the outfit she had destroyed. Remembering back to her first night as a vampire always made me smile.

Alice informed us we would be driving to Boston and would get a hotel room for the night. This seemed to make even Bella happy.

Bella followed me out to her car and I opened the door for her. She frowned again. "You know I could get my own door."

"Sorry love but you married a gentleman." She smiled again. "Besides which, do you know what Esme would do to me if she knew I wasn't being a gentleman?" Bella laughed in response.

Once we arrived at the club, I grimaced as I couldn't run fast enough in front of humans to stop Bella from opening her own door. Clearly she was still mad at me since she wouldn't let me do it. My sisters were never this difficult. Then again they were born in a different time. Apparently chivalry was dead and my brothers, father and I seemed to be the only ones still doing it.

I extended my arm and my wife took it, though I could see she was still in a mood. I didn't imagine it would get any better when she had to remove the coat that was covering the scraps of fabric Alice had dressed her in. I must remember to thank my sister for this.

As we stood in line I tried desperately to block out the thoughts of the other patrons waiting in line. It was one thing to hear my brothers think about their wives, at least they respected them. The thoughts of these men were callous and crude. A part of me wanted to slam all of their heads against the pavement. I knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. I couldn't stop human men from thinking these offensive things. It was society's fault really.

I watched Jasper pull Alice tighter against him. If he could only hear their thoughts he wouldn't be able to control the blood lust. He was just protecting her from an emotion, but if he knew what these men imagined doing to her, well they wouldn't be breathing much longer.

I tried to stop focussing on them. It was making me angry. Instead I looked down at my wife to quell the rage that was building inside. I leaned down and kissed her forehead which earned me a smile. That was progress.

We finally made it inside and I flashed one of the bouncers my teeth when his thoughts about Bella turned disgusting. All that time listening to Mike Newton and I still couldn't get used to it. I was beginning to regret this decision because I knew men's thoughts would only get worse when Bella removed her jacket; or if she had forgiven me enough to let me remove it for her.

I pulled the long black coat from her shoulders and heard the thoughts turn very vivid when men caught sight of her dress. I ground my teeth together and slipped her jacket to the woman behind the coat check. Bella was still waiting for me, ignoring the cat calls from the crude men standing a few feet away. I couldn't understand how men could consider this behaviour a fail-safe approach to getting a woman. I momentarily wondered how often they were successful. Then I decided I didn't want to think about it.

Bella and I followed our siblings toward the dance floor and I surveyed Jasper's thoughts to make sure he wasn't plotting anyone's death. It seemed his wife was enough of a distraction. I didn't need to check Emmett's mind because the images made me feel sick. I could use my wife's shield right about now. Then again, it was probably best to hear their thoughts surrounded by so many humans. It was for safety reasons after all. It seemed Emmett's mental images would be the large price I pay to ensure our family is safe. I grimaced at the thought.

I turned back to my wife, who was looking at the dance floor with trepidation. "Come on Bella. You're not clumsy anymore."

"The smell…" she started.

"This is actually one of the best ways to get used to it. Just immerse yourself. I'll keep you from killing anyone," I promised.

"I'm surprised Jasper can stand it."

"Alice proves to be enough of a distraction." I looked over at my siblings dancing. They looked so happy tangled together on the dance floor. It was rare we would see such public displays from them. They preferred to be more subdued in public, making Rosalie and Emmett look like fiends. It was nice to see them so uninhibited.

I took Bella's hand and led her into the fire. I turned and pulled her against me. I started to sway slowly to the music and then sped up to match the beat of the heavy bass. She followed my lead and I was again blown away at just how graceful she was now.

For the briefest moment we were hit with Jasper's chaotic lusty emotions. It was gone as soon as it came but it was enough to send Rose and Emmett running for a place alone. I laughed at the fact that they weren't going to find it in such a crowded club. I turned my attention back to Bella. She was still affected by the emotions she had felt and she kissed me as we swayed together to the rhythm of the music.

I didn't want to pull away but I did, knowing we couldn't do anything here. I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Apparently they were not that clear headed. I hit Jasper's shoulder so he could stop Alice from undressing him in this public venue. Jasper was right though, he and Alice still had more self control than Emmett and Rosalie. I watched their thoughts for a moment and stopped when Emmett started thinking about taking her to the car. I instead turned my attention back to Bella.

I spun her and then pulled her back against me. She smiled when she looked up at me. "It's nice to not be the clumsiest person on the dance floor," she whispered.

"You're now the most graceful."

"I think Alice still has me beat."

"Alice just has more experience," I muttered, before capturing her mouth in another kiss.

She pulled away after a minute, her eyes darkening with desire. "I guess I'll just have to practice a little more."

"And in that dress," I whispered.

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Come on Bella. You look incredible."

"I hate being the center of attention."

"Well honey, you're going to need to get used to that. For the rest of our existence the Cullen family will never cease to be the center of attention."

"I'm surprised you're going to leave this dress intact tonight," she whispered, close to my ear. I growled in response.

"I don't think I can bring myself to destroy it."

"Really, I think I could bring you to," she said, before she pulled her shield away and showed me what she wanted me to do with it.

I felt myself losing control sinking into the abyss of desire both my brothers had sunk into tonight. I pulled Bella tighter against me so her body was flush with mine. My mouth founds hers in a kiss that showed my absolute need for my wife.

She kissed me back just as eagerly, her hands tightening around my shirt collar. I moaned against her mouth. We needed to leave now, before I did things to my wife that would make Rosalie and Emmett look modest.

I forced myself to pull away for a moment to clear my head. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Good thing Bella had given me a lot of practice when she was human.

_Hot Damn, look at that girl. If I had her I wouldn't be keeping that dress on her. That guy looks like he doesn't know how to please her. I could show her a good time. Show her what a real man can do. _I growled as the thoughts became more vivid.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I am tired of men looking at you like some object to conquer."

"You're the one that told Alice dressing me in this was a good idea."

"It doesn't matter what you, or any other woman, is wearing. These men look at you like objects, like your thoughts and feelings don't matter at all. To them you're not people. This is supposed to be a progressed society but men don't even try and be chivalrous anymore."

"You're right I married a gentleman. You can't change these men. Stop focussing on them, and just focus on us. No man here is going to get the chance to conquer me. I am nobody's object, but I am your wife."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Edward. Do you think Alice is almost finished torturing us?"

I looked up at the dance floor and noticed Alice and Jasper returning. "I doubt it."

Suddenly Alice had a vision that flashed as a man made a split second decision to touch Rosalie. I watched Emmett's thoughts turn murderous and hit Jasper's shoulder that he needed to follow me.

We came around the corner to find Emmett holding a young man by the neck. "I think you owe the lady an apology," Emmett hissed. The man's eyes widened in fear, his mind searching for a way out as he choked out an apology.

Emmett was becoming angrier by the second. I needed to do something because if Emmett did anything that would cause this man to bleed I would lose Jasper's support and there was no way my wife, sisters and I could pull both men out.

I touched my brother's shoulder. "Emmett you need to let go," I said calmly. I felt Jasper projecting feelings of calm. "Emmett, it's not worth it," I tried again. Nothing I said was making any difference. I watched his thoughts plan out the murder he would inflict on this man. It wasn't as if I didn't understand. I would be equally as angry if a man touched Bella that way and Bella didn't have a history with sexual assault. However, I also knew Rosalie needed him right now and Emmett needed to walk away.

"Emmett let him go," Rosalie said gently, her voice carefully hiding the pain that was consuming every one of her thoughts.

"Don't you ever touch a woman without her permission again," Emmett growled before dropping his hand. I looked away from the blood pooling in his neck and back around to the rest of my family. I saw what Emmett planned but I had no real chance to stop him and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Emmett's fist made contact with the man's face and I listened to the crunch of bone as his jaw fractured. I pulled on his shoulder again and he turned to his wife.

Then I took Bella's hand and we started walking towards the front entrance when I heard Emmett say, "Are you okay Rosalie?"

"I'm indestructible Emmett," she said, her thoughts revealing how broken she felt inside.

"No Baby, you're not. You just want people to think you are." His words didn't soothe her, and I knew they were in for a long night. She needed him to make her realize that she isn't the broken, damaged, girl she thinks she is.

Once we were outside Emmett asked for directions and Alice started rattling them off while I opened Bella's door for her. I listened to what Alice said before sliding into the driver's side. "Is Rosalie okay?" she asked.

"She will be. Emmett will make sure she is."

I started the car and I followed Alice's mind into her vision. "We're going to hit a ride program," I told Bella as I followed my siblings out of the parking lot.

"Is Emmett getting a ticket?" she asked with amusement.

"It depends on what Jasper decides to do with him. Right now he is deliberating telling the officer Emmett is an erratic driver."

"What about Rose?"

"Never mind Alice is going to stop him. The one time we have Emmett in a vulnerable position with a cop and we can't cause a problem. We may never have another opportunity," I sighed.

Bella laughed next to me, before sliding her hand onto my leg. This was the wrong move when I was about to talk to a cop. "Bella," I said warningly, before removing her hand gently.

She laughed again when she realized what she was doing to me. "Sorry Edward," she whispered seductively. "I'll behave myself."

I lowered the window and smiled at the officer. "Good evening officer," I said smoothly.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight?" he asked tersely, before turning his attention to my wife. _Wow, the things I could do with her. Look at those legs._

"No sir," I said in a strained voice, trying desperately to ignore his thoughts.

He was still staring at my wife, seeming to not have heard me. _Three hot women in three hot cars. What was this? Maybe I should follow up with this. Some type of prostitute ring._

"I have not had any alcohol this evening," I tried again.

_I wonder if I hauled them into the station if I could have a few minutes alone with one of these women. I wonder what they would do to get out_… I growled. It wasn't enough for him to consciously be aware of what he heard, but his mind instinctively told him I was too dangerous to mess with. He let me go through and Bella looked at me with concern.

"What was that about?"

"Believe me, just this once when I say you do not want to know," I begged, not wanting to remember the thoughts I had just heard.

She reached over to me again, this time for my hand. Once the car was in gear I slid my hand into hers and kissed her knuckles. "Did you have any fun tonight despite the drama?"

"I did enjoy dancing with you Edward. You're right it's all in the leading."

"Maybe we should do this more often…" I started waiting for the reaction that was surely to trigger.

"No once was more than enough. It was an experience I don't need to relive for at least another 50 years."

"Good thing we have the time then. I'll remind you in five decades." She swatted my arm playfully and then removed her shield to remind me what she wanted me to do to her dress. I hit my foot down harder on the gas pedal.


	3. Emmett's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

Chapter 3 – Emmett's POV

Rose and I arrived home from Seattle with the parts she had ordered for her M3. Alice practically knocked us over when she came running into the garage. Her face was alight with excitement. "Yes Alice?" I asked, indulgently.

"We are going out," she exclaimed.

"Where?" Rose asked, looking fleetingly at her car.

"A dance club." I watched the smile slide across my wife's face.

"Did Bella and Edward agree?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Alice trilled. "You can pick out your own clothes. I have Bella and Edward covered."

Rosalie smiled even wider, finding humour in the thought that whatever Alice had in mind Bella was going to hate it. I considered what Rose would choose to wear and I knew I would be satisfied. I considered all of the past dresses I loved of hers, most of which did not survive the day. Both of my brothers groaned from the other room. I couldn't wait for the big night.

The day we were going out my brothers and I went hunting. Hunting with my brothers was quite enjoyable, well at least Jasper was. Edward was moody because he was away from Bella. Jasper and I were used to getting away when the girls started getting ready to go out, but apparently Edward hadn't had enough time with Bella yet that he could handle a few hours apart.

I remembered life before Alice and Jasper. I shuddered at the thought. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my wife, my parents and my brother, but no one was ever willing to have fun with me like Jasper. Alice brought more life into the home, but Jasper brought more life into me. He can be as moody as Edward but he was also willing to spend time with me. I grew up with brothers that I wrestled and teased, Jasper brought that back for me. He's never been afraid to get dirty.

Jasper and I brushed the mud off before stepping into the house. Esme would murder us if we tracked mud in. Our clothes were laid out for us. I looked at what Rose had chosen and smiled remembering the time Jasper and I went out and bought the cheapest polyester track pants we could find and then wore them in front of our wives. Rosalie rolls her eyes and grimaces every time I wear them but Alice nearly had a breakdown when she saw them on Jasper. She won't even touch him when he wears them. We refuse to throw them out, much to their chagrin. They are actually quite comfortable. The deal is they won't burn them if we never wear them in public.

After slipping into my white pullover and beige pants, I sat down next to my brothers to wait for Alice to force Bella into her dress. This could take a while.

My mind wandered as we sat listening to the women upstairs. Then Bella must have seen her reflection when she exclaimed, "For crying out loud I am somebody's mother." It was as if the world stopped. I didn't have to see it to know the look of pain that would flash in my wife's eyes. I'd seen it enough when we saw women with babies, or anything that reminded her of what we couldn't have. I yearned to go to her, to wrap her in my arms and hold her until the pain subsided, or distract her if it didn't.

"How bad is it?" I asked my brother.

"It hurt, but she's going to act like it didn't happen," he offered.

I leaned back and tried not to imagine the look on her face she'd be trying to conceal. Alice convinced Bella to wear the dress and I patiently, well by my standards, awaited seeing my wife. As soon as she appeared on the stairs, I took a deep breath. I already wanted to rip it off of her. Why did time always go so slow? I tried to stop my mind from creating new ways to get her out of it. I knew my brothers were trying not to get sick.

I didn't even notice my sister's entrance until Alice made a joke about Bella and ripped clothes. Then I exploded with laughter.

We arrived at the bar and already Rose was excited. She slipped from the car and walked next to me, my hand aching to reach out and touch her. She looked unbelievably hot. I would have to remember to thank Alice for this idea later.

As we stepped in line Rosalie smiled as all the men looked at her and started drooling. This was the point in which I was allowed to touch her, to turn their desire into envy. I've often wondered if she enjoyed doing this to men as a punishment for the way she was treated as a human, when to all men she was merely an object to be conquered.

As I slid my arms around her waist she smiled smugly and all the male faces flashed with either anger or fear when they caught sight of me. It was nice to know none of these men would ever try and cross me because I wouldn't leave them standing. I never got to make Rosalie's ex fiancé, and his friends, pay; the first person to look at her like a victim wouldn't live to see another day.

We handed our ID's to the bouncers, both men sizing me up and knowing if they had to drag me out they wouldn't win.

Once inside I knew we'd be dancing. There was no way in hell I would last very long with my wife grinding against me dressed in that. It took a lot less for me to lose focus. Alice had already dragged Jasper in and Edward was trying to convince Bella. Rosalie turned to me and pulled on my hand to follow her in. I acquiesced and immediately started dancing with her. The good news was that I had the same effect on her and in no time she would lose focus too.

Suddenly Alice had Jasper so distracted by her that he lost some control of his gift and we all got slammed with the emotions of lust he felt emanating from the many bar patrons. Rosalie turned to look at me as our mouths crashed together. That was all it took. I pulled on her arm and she followed me off the floor. I led her to the back of the bar, I'd seen it more than enough in movies, slip into the restroom and we would be alone. I didn't prepare for the real world being nothing like the movies. More bouncers stood guard to keep people from taking alcohol into the restroom and there was a line up for all of the stalls. There was no way around these people, whether they feared me or not.

Rosalie pulled me toward one of the darker corners of the bar and pushed my back against the wall, her mouth crashing into mine in a fiery kiss. I couldn't hold out long enough for this hotel room. Good thing we had Rose's car. I was about to suggest that to her when a woman tapped her on the shoulder. "Get a room," she said.

"WHAT?!" Rose growled. She flashed the poor unsuspecting human her teeth.

"I…I…I…This is a public place."

Rose smiled coldly before grabbing my chin and kissing me hard and deep. I was surprised the woman didn't faint. As she pulled away, she smiled again. "I'm well aware of where we are. If I want to kiss my husband in a public place then I will do so." She lifted her hand up to flash the gold, diamond studded band in the woman's face.

The woman ran off and Rose turned back to me. "Some people are so rude." I didn't have time to respond before she was kissing me again. I kissed her back and slid my hand to her waist to pull her body against mine.

Breathlessly, I pulled back after a minute to ask her to go to the car. She smiled devilishly. "Play me a game of pool," she breathed.

I let out a low growl before smiling at my wife and grabbing a cue. "Are you betting me for something babe?"

"Control," she replied. I smiled, so basically it didn't matter whether I won or lost. This was going to be an easy game. "It's the best two out of three," she whispered seductively, inches from my ear. It was going to be a long easy game.

She played slow, taking her time with each shot. I was no better as every time I tried to shoot she would distract me. As soon as she beat me twice, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her back so she was sitting on the table, my mouth against hers as she clawed at my back. "Can we go to the car now?" I begged. She smiled, her eyes darkening with desire. I lifted her down and she took my hand as we walked towards the door.

I didn't see it coming but one guy who walked by us muttered "hey baby," as his hand made contact with her back side. I froze only momentarily before I had him pressed against the wall, my right hand held against his neck. Murderous thoughts ran through my head and I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. "I'm sorry Man," he whimpered. I pressed harder inhibiting more of his air supply.

"I think you owe the lady an apology," I said, my black eyes staring into his. I could see the blood pulsing in his neck against my hand. He choked one out.

Edward suddenly had his hand on my shoulder. "Emmett you need to let go." Jasper was affecting my emotions but this seemed to make me feel angrier as I fought against the haze. "Emmett, it's not worth it." I ignored my brother, plotting just how I could take this kid apart piece by piece.

Then I heard it, the one voice that truly had my attention. "Emmett let him go," she said softly, hearing the subtle edge of pain she was trying to keep at bay. The only reason I let go was for her. My brothers could never have stopped me from killing him. My wife however, had that power. I knew she needed me now more than ever and dealing with the fallout of murdering this man would make it difficult to be there for her. Letting go of this man was the single hardest thing I have ever done in my entire existence. I wanted to kill him, to torture him for making her relive the trauma of her past. I had always promised that if any man made her feel like a victim he would not live to see another day and now I had to walk away. It was too big a contradiction. I grit my teeth, dropping the only threat I had left in my power. "Don't you ever touch a woman without her permission again," I growled.

I let go and was about to walk away when I realized I just couldn't let him get away with it. I spun back around and swung my fist into his face as lightly as I could manage. His jaw shattered against the stone and then I took my wife's hand. I didn't try and wrap my arms around her. I knew it would make her feel as if I thought she was weak.

"Are you okay Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'm indestructible Emmett." _Yeah Right._

"No Baby you're not. You just want people to think you are." She wrapped her free arm around herself, a clear sign she was shutting down and putting a barrier between herself and the rest of us. I hated seeing her in this much pain.

Once outside I clicked the lock for the M3 and pulled open Rose's door. "Where are we going?" I asked my sister. She quickly gave me the directions and then I slipped into the car and looked at my wife. She was looking out the window, likely lost in her memories. I didn't say anything as I put the car into gear and followed Jasper out of the lot. I'd give her time to deal with what had just happened before I intervened.

After a few moments of silence she looked up at me. I turned to look at her and could see the inward battle of trying to pretend she was okay. As I glanced back at the road I saw the lights in the distance. "We have company," I sighed.

"Do you think Jasper will…"

"Probably."

She slid her phone out of my pocket and dialed Jasper's number. I listened to the conversation, glancing back at Edward in my rearview mirror. _Please Edward, I don't need this right now_, I thought.

As Jasper made it through I pulled up to the cop. "Evening Officer," I said politely, ignoring his eyes rake across Rosalie. I hadn't calmed down enough from the last incident and this time I wouldn't stop.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight sir?"

"No officer I have not." He waved me through and I tore down the road after my brother.

When we arrived inside our hotel room I watched my wife turn gracefully to look at me. She smiled as she stepped towards me and I knew what she wanted. She wanted a distraction, anything to forget what had happened. However, I knew what she needed because I could see the lie in her smile and the pain in her eyes. She looked broken. It reminded me of the first serious conversation we ever had.

"_Why is it that every time I try and touch you, you step away from me?" I asked as I watched her slide her arms around her waist like a protective barrier. _

"_If you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't want to touch me," she sighed. _

_Her words shocked me. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. Her eyes flashed with agony and all I wanted to do was comfort her. _

"_I'm damaged," she said. Her face went cold then and her tone turned to ice. "You may as well leave now before you find out the truth. Edward knows and he didn't want me."_

"_Just tell me what you mean," I insisted. "I don't care what you did."_

"_I didn't do anything," she hissed. "At least I didn't start it. I just finished it." She slumped forward then, her eyes alight with fury._

"_Rose," I whispered. "Please just tell me what happened?"_

"_In my human life, I was engaged to a very rich man with great prospects," she began. "Just before our wedding he ran into me late at night while inebriated with his friends. They attacked me, forcing me to do inappropriate things and beating me. In the end they left me for dead." She stopped talking for a second and I tried to see her through the cloud of rage that consumed me. If those assholes were still alive I intended to kill them, one by one. "That is when Carlisle found me and brought me here to 'save me'," she continued. "When I was strong enough I dressed in a wedding dress and took their lives. I murdered each one of them." _

_I was suddenly fascinated with his woman before me; she was a dichotomy of strength and vulnerability. _

"_First of all," I started. "That story does not make me think less of you. If anything it makes me think more. You did nothing wrong. You deserved justice for the injustice against you. Second of all, I will always want to touch you, but only if you want me to." If she could have cried, she would have. She fell into my arms then, pressing her face into my shoulder. "I will never hurt you," I whispered into her hair. I felt her melt into me as some of her tension washed away. She no longer had to be alone to face the demons of her past._

I focused my attention on my wife again. I reached my hand out and she took it. I gently tugged her over to the bed and she sat next to me, her mouth finding my neck as she tried to distract herself. I had to be careful here, by stopping her without making her feel rejected. "Rose," I whispered her name. She smiled against my skin assuming I was saying her name because of my desire. "Baby can we talk for a second?" She pulled away and the look in her eyes reflected that pain from all those years ago. "What happened tonight…" I started.

"It was nothing, just a stupid human boy," she said nonchalantly. "It's not like I was in any danger."

"I don't need either of my brothers' gifts to know when you are lying," I sighed. "I know it upset you."

"Of course it upset me, but I can choose not to let it affect me. Can't we just forget it ever happened?" The look on her face made me want to cry and at the same time I felt consumed with rage. I hated the men that hurt her. I wished I had had the opportunity to take them apart piece by piece.

"You don't have to pretend with me."

"What do you want me to say Emmett? Do you want me to break down and cry?"

"I want you to be honest about how you feel. I want you to be able to look in the mirror and not see a victim looking back."

"I can't break free from it. That is my strongest human memory."

"You're letting what he did control you."

"He destroyed me."

"Take back your power. He is only as powerful as you let him be."

"I killed him."

"Not physically. Emotionally. You still let the pain of your past control you."

"So what do you suggest?" she demanded. She stood up and backed away. I could see her rebuilding the walls around her that I had torn down. I had already pushed too far but I had to keep going.

"Forgive yourself."

"I didn't do anything," she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No matter how many times you say that aloud you haven't convinced yourself."

"Thanks Freud," she spat.

"You need to believe that you did nothing wrong."

"I **know **I did nothing wrong," she growled.

"Knowing and believing are two different things. I know you don't believe it."

"Why are you doing this to me? I need you to support me."

"I do support you. This is the only way I can, by helping you break free."

She pressed her back against the door and I saw it in her eyes, that her trust of me was broken. I felt more pain than I had fighting the bear when I was human. I'd take an angry grizzly any day over hurting my wife.

"I need you," she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but you don't want me damaged anymore. It's finally too much for you to handle."

"You're not damaged. I need you to start believing that. You've been hurt babe, but that doesn't mark you for life unless you let it. I don't see you as a victim. I see you as the vivacious, stubborn, loyal, beautiful woman that you are."

"It's so hard to let go."

"I know, but don't you think its time?" She nodded her head and she released her arms from their tight grip around her waist. She took a tentative step towards me.

"I'll give it a try," she whispered, and in her eyes I watched the walls fall.

When she reached me I bent down to kiss her. "I'll never stop loving you. You are the most important part of my life."

"I love you too," she said, a smile breaking across her face. Tonight we wouldn't be rough, we wouldn't be fast. Tonight I would show her my love.


End file.
